theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Reckoning
} Season 2, Episode 4 } Episode Information Air Date August 10, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The End of The Affair Next Episode The Descent Summary Surviving through a tragic night in which Isabella's loses her best friend, Eric receives a text message from Kristina, contemplating upon what it says. It states that "last night was a taste of what i'm capable of doing, remember what u proposed". As she still heals due to her wounds, Isabella worries that last night's attack was ordered by some enemy that she has no conscious of. Based on suspicion, she confirms to herself that Eric is hiding something and begins to question him. Calling her to settle a score due to the news that Destiny implied to him, Dominic hears Ariana's breath, but no words exhanged. Dominic regretfully ends the realtionship with Ariana based on her dishonesty and fornicating while in a committed relationship. A broken hearted Ariana quickly destroy everything in her penthouse suite and begins to painfully release tears from her eyes. As Marcus begins to open up the restaurant, Destiny approaches him and asks for his honesty and trust which they need if they're going to protect one another, exemplifying that they live under a code of honor and loyalty. Marcus accepts her request and notifies her of unfortunate news that is threatning to both species (werewolves & vampires). Marcus explains that while he was planning to leave his recent town and move to the Bronx neighborhood, he overheard two werewolves ( while the third was unknown) discussing about a curse that can free werewolves from being slaves upon the moon and give them will to shift whenever is necessary and have vampires walking throughout the day and feed on whomever they want. Hearing such disturbing news, Destiny informs Marcus that he should also notify The Old Ones, Eric to be exact. Michael heads over to Kate's residence to spend time with her, as the day passes by with each other, Michael confronts Kate about how she feels about him. Kate informs Michael that she feels they are destined to be with each other and thought that she'd never be with a 2,000 century year old vampire. Feeling excited as he was, Michael suggested that he transfigures Kate into a newborn, which her response justified that she must think about when shall it occur. Vincent sends off Selene on a request to dig up on information surrounding the legendary myth of The Sun & The Moon Curse. With that being handled, Vincent and Destiny meets for discussion of what occured between Dominic & Ariana, in which Vincent himself was also astounded. Camille and Ayana is quickly found by Matthew who has catastrophic & irrelevant news surrounding "The Sun & The Moon Curse" as well. With Camille describing it as a myth, (knowing The Old Ones have the moonstone in their possession) Matthew seems to prove her wrong by informing her how three unknown individuals are putting the word out, which will have every vampire or werewolf craving to get their hands on it. Sariah finds herself incompatible between feeding upon a human or feeding from a blood bag. As she reminisce on the past memories of her and André, she goes along feeding from a blood-bag, which she begins to show intrest in and defeating her worst enemy.....herself. Hurrying to give him the information, as Marcus entered the residence of The Old Ones, he successfully meets with Eric. Marcus informs Eric about the possibility of "The Sun & The Moon Curse" may be in affect and that unknown individuals may be after it. As soon he was unintentionally informed, Eric calls for a meeting between his brothers and sisters (Ariana communicating through "Facetime"). He states that the secret has been uncovered and that they must all protect the "moonstone" by any means necessary. André begins to alert each official within' a 50 mile radius to be on the lookout for suspicious anti-nomads (vampire & werewolf) and a witch, whom is willing to bring about a legendary conflict occuring. Demanding what Eric may be keeping from her, Isabella becomes frustrated and decides to question Eric about what was Sage compelled for. Eric explains the evidence behind the tragic loss of her friend. He explains that his former first love Kristina has returned and will wreak havoc if Eric doesn't come along with her, becoming the "True Ripper" he once was and falling in love with her. Making Isabella heated by the minute, Eric confesses that he's only completing each and everything she asks for him because Kristina can destroy Isabella (Kristina has the astonishing ability to quickly vanish, without a further occurence) without the slightest feeling of remorse. Isabella underterminally agrees upon what he is doing, but worries if Eric may come back to her, and if so, will he be the same man she knew 500 years ago. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Soundtrack 1. Better Than This- Keane 2. Cloudhead- Flight Safety 3. The Ocean- Teagan & Sara 4. Cross My Heart- Marianas Trench 5. Perfect Day- The Constellation Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes